Cuddle Time
by Seltsam Tochter
Summary: John has had a long day and is too tired to go to his bed...Luckily Karkat is there to lend a helping hand!


**Soooooo, I have recently got into Homestuck and started a RP account on facebook (Kar Kat Vantas, but only add me if you are an RPer please). On said account, I had an ADORABLE RP with a certain John Eggderp. And it is too annoying to have to capitalize everything Karkat says, so it is lower case. Anyways, I am going to go on and keep writing this because it is too cute not to share!**

* * *

John had had a long day. He had hung out with Rose and Kanaya, which could get confusing and hard to follow along to. He then hung out with Vriska for a bit before hanging out with Dave. Everything before that had been fine…but Dave was on a role this day. It was probably the only time John had ever been pranked in all his years of life.

Now, John didn't have enough energy to even move. He just lay on the floor in the common room, which was surprisingly empty, with his eyes closed. Just as he was about to nod off, he heard footsteps and shuffling, telltale signs that someone had entered the room.

Karkat looked down at John lying on the floor, his eyes still shut. He wasn't sure if he should bug the human, but he figured the floor wasn't very comfortable. "John?"

John opened his eyes. Upon seeing Karkat he smiled. "Hey Karkat," he said tiredly.

Karkat only looked down at John. "What are you doing?" he asked.

John was quiet for a second before responding, "Laying on the floor."

Sending John a deadpanned look, Karkat stated, "I can see that." He then put a hand on his hip. "Any reason you are on the floor and not in one of your human beds?"

John simply stated, "Too lazy…"

Karkat is starting to get annoyed, but keeps it under wrap. He then asks, "Do you need help getting to your bed?" Terezi and everyone had told him he needed to be nicer to John, so here he is trying, as annoying as said boy was.

John only shrugs before folding his hands on his stomach, twiddling his thumbs. Karkat's eye twitches, but he only sighs out loudly. "I can help you get to bed if you really need to…" He looks away pouting slightly, embarrassed.

John only looked at Karkat in slight surprise before extending his hands, clenching and unclenching his fists in a 'grabby' motion. Sighing and resigning himself to this fate, Karkat grabbed John's hands, trying to pull John to his feet. He only succeeded in dragging him a few inches along the floor before dropping his hands. "Do you want help or not?"

"I'm too tired to walk, Karkat…" John lightly whined, making grabby hands again.

With his eye twitching again, he just bends down and picks up John. It always surprised John how strong Karkat actually was, but he knew it was a troll thing. Instead of commenting, he wrapped his arms around Karkat's neck.

Karkat starts to walk down the hall to the living quarters before asking John, "Have you lost weight?"

John nodded. "Yes, actually. Everyone keeps mentioning it too."

Now it was Karkat's turn to nod. "Well, good for you." John gave him a look. "No, seriously. I know I sound sarcastic and angry all the time, but I really mean it this time. Good." It was silent for a few seconds before Karkat asked, "What did you even do to tucker yourself out this much that you can't even walk?" At this point, Karkat was already at John's door, struggling to get it open.

John only huffed before saying. "Dave and a smuppet…" He reached down, helping Karkat with the door.

Karkat nods a thank you before entering the room. "Do I want to know?" he asked, closing the door with his foot.

"No, no you don't." John was walked across the room before he was dropped on his bed. He stretched out, getting comfortable.

Standing awkwardly next to the bed, Karkat asked, "Do you want me to leave you alone now so you can get some rest?" He starts to walk away.

John grabs Karkat's sleeve, pulling him to sit on the bed. "Stay…"

Karkat lies down, folding his hands on his stomach. "Sooo…have you been up to anything besides playing with smuppets?"

John looks over at Karkat, smiling. "One: It was one smuppet. And two: I have been finding new music…Would you like to hear some?"

Karkat shrugged. "Sure." John pulled out his phone, but Karkat stopped his hand for a second. John looked at Karkat, about to say something, but the troll first asked, "It is not by the Nic Cage human you are so fond of?"

John blinks a few times before laughing. "No it isn't. You are so silly sometimes Karkat."

Karkat pouts slightly, but isn't all that offended. "Just play your music, Egbert."

Still snickering, John searches through his music before coming upon a song. "Oh, this one is really good. It's called Majestic by Wax Fang." John hit play before resting his head on his pillow.

The music started, nice and quiet and smooth. "This song is pretty good…for a human song," Karkat said, eyes drooping. John nodded, his eyes closing. Karkat turns over, facing John. "It's making me tired…" Karkat starts to purr in content, having not felt this relaxed since, well, never.

John opened one eyes, looking over to Karkat. "That purring is freaking adorable."

Karkat grumbled. "Shut up…I'm too tired to argue with you." He snuggled up to John, not even realizing he had done so.

John laughs lightly before rolling over and putting an arm around Karkat. "Night Karkitten."

"Don't call me that…" Karkat slurred tiredly, the both of them falling asleep soon after.

* * *

 **So I know it's kinda short, but I had to do something adorable like this! It is to help get my writing juices flowing! So I hope people enjoy!**


End file.
